Darwin's Nightmare
Darwin's Nightmare 'is the sixteenth episode of [[Earthworm Jim (animated series)|''Earthworm Jim]], and the third episode of season two. It was originally broadcasted on September 28, 1996. Summary Bob discovers a way to hyper-evolve himself to higher lifeforms. Synopsis The episode begins with a disclaimer stating that the episode contains scenes of graphic strangeness. Because of this, people with a sensitive nature are advised not to watch and not to sit too close to the TV because they will damage their eyes. In space, Bob the Killer Goldfish plans to flood the universe by clogging up a giant toilet. Once the universe is flooded, Bob will rule because he believes fish are the highest form of life. Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy arrive and Jim thinks of plans using his four brains. Unfortunately, they only know the pythagorean theorem. Peter suggest to jiggle the handle. Jim then calls him a kettledrum and jiggles the handle. Peter then asks Jim what he meant by "kettledrum" but Jim tells him to not question him and throw's Bob's War-Fish into the toilet. Peter is upset about being called a "kettledrum" but Jim yells at him to get off his back. Later, Bob is working on a new device and still believing fish are the highest form of life has a new plan. He decides to evolve in order to conquer the universe because it's really hard to conquer with fins. After finishing the device and putting on, he tests it on Number 4, devolving him into a catfish. Bob evolves into a lungfish and can now breath air and has limbs. On The Planet of Easily Frightened People, the frighten beings easily surrender and Bob uses the evolving device to turn one of the beings into a blob of protoplasmic goo. Bob then evolves into a T-Rex. Meanwhile, in Terlawk, Jim and Peter are watching "The Undersea World of Jauque Theropy", Jim learns from the script that Bob is taking over the universe again and they head off to stop Bob. On The Planet of Man-Eating Socks, despite the leader sock's attempts to stop him, Bob takes over the planet and the leader hands his his crown. Jim and Peter arrive and notice that Bob looks different. Bob uses his tail to whack away Jim's blaster and uses the evolving device on the earthworm and puppy. As a result, Jim and Peter become dimwitted Neanderthal versions of themselves while Bob evolves into a human. Bob orders the socks to eat Jim and Peter but because they are "man eating socks", Bob orders them to chew them up and leaves, taunting Jim as he going to rule the universe as Jim is to dimwitted stop him. As Jim and Peter are cornered by the socks, Princess What's-Her-Name appears and screams so loud that in summons moths to chase the socks away. The Princess wonders what happened to them but Jim and Peter can't remember because they are dimwitted. Later in Terlawk, Jim and Peter try to adjust to dimwitted nature and can't do ordinary tasks such as making food, getting dressed or even deciding to find interesting stuff on T.V. Finally, having enough, the Princess tells them to shut up and to take charge of their own lives. Later, in Washington, DC, the Princess explains that Bob's War-Fish is very powerful. Jim wonders what one of the buttons on his Pocket Rocket does and the trio crash land straight into the War- Fish. Bob warmly welcomes them and devolves the Princess into a ladybug. Bob then evolves into a super-human and now has the ability to know everything, thanks to his gigantic brain. In addition to his enhanced intelligence, he has the power to shoot lasers from his brain. He gloats about how universal conquest will now be child's play as he laughs manically. While Bob is distracted laughing, Jim and Peter fall out the War-Fish and crash land in a pudding museum. So, all world's countries join forces together in order to combat Bob in a very epic battle. The Disclaimer Announcer appears again and tells the viewers that they have sit so close to the T.V and ruined their eyes. He orders them to move back and blink a few times as the episode continues. Having won the epic battle in a very surprising and entertaining way, Bob becomes the Earth's emperor. Jim and Peter have found the "perfect" hiding place. Peter wonders if the Princess would help them. Jim reveals that he still has the Princess in his hand. The Princess's cries for help make Jim realize that despite his(and Peter's) dimwitted nature, he remember that still cares about her and bursts into tears. Peter comforts him and they have an idea. They decide to to confront Bob and try to tell him to "quit being a big mean guy". Bob uses the uses the evolving device on Peter for a second time, resulting in the puppy turning into a trilobite and can only say "doinky". Meanwhile, Bob transforms back into his normal goldfish form and was correct about fish being the highest form of life. But, Bob loses all of his evolutionary upgrades, much his dismay. Jim then tries to shoot his blaster at Bob, but the latter explains to the former that he's holding the wrong way. As he tries to readjust his blaster, he throws it at the evolving device which, releases all of the evolutionary energy and reverts, Number 4, Jim, Peter and the Princess back to their normal selves. Peter tells them that Bob and Number 4 are trying to escape. Jim tries to destroy the War-Fish by shooting at it with his blaster. It works for a while, but the blaster runs out of plasma and Bob fires a laser from his War-Fish, which chars Jim. The Princess snaps Jim out his dazed trace and they think of another plan to distract Bob. After a quick trip to France, Jim throws Jauque Theropy at the War-Fish and begins hypnotizing Bob and Number 4 with his trolling voice. Jim, Peter and the Princess rebuild the War-Fish into an inescapable prison. Later, in Terlawk, Jim, Peter and the Princess are watching The Undersea World of Jauque Theropy", where Jauque Theropy is talking about the cowfish. Jim, Peter and the Princess realize there is no such thing as a cowfish but a cowfish crushes the trio. The episode ends with the Disclaimer Announcer telling the viewers that they warned them about the episode being strange. Characters * Narrator * Earthworm Jim * Peter Puppy * Earthworm Jim's four brains * Princess What's-Her-Name * Bob the Killer Goldfish * Number Four * Jauque Theropy * Man-Eating Socks * Disclaimer Announcer * Cowfish Locations * Space * Terlawk * The Planet of Easily Frightened People * The Planet of Man-Eating Socks * Washington, DC Gallery DarwinsNightmare1.png DarwinsNightmare2.png DarwinsNightmare3.png DarwinsNightmare4.png DarwinsNightmare5.png DarwinsNightmare6.png DarwinsNightmare7.png DarwinsNightmare8.png DarwinsNightmare9.png DarwinsNightmare10.png DarwinsNightmare12.png DarwinsNightmare13.png DarwinsNightmare14.png DarwinsNightmare15.png DarwinsNightmare16.png DarwinsNightmare17.png DarwinsNightmare18.png DarwinsNightmare19.png DarwinsNightmare20.png DarwinsNightmare21.png DarwinsNightmare22.png DarwinsNightmare23.png DarwinsNightmare24.png DarwinsNightmare25.png DarwinsNightmare26.png DarwinsNightmare27.png DarwinsNightmare28.png DarwinsNightmare29.png DarwinsNightmare30.png DarwinsNightmare31.png DarwinsNightmare32.png DarwinsNightmare33.png DarwinsNightmare34.png DarwinsNightmare35.png DarwinsNightmare36.png DarwinsNightmare37.png DarwinsNightmare38.png DarwinsNightmare40.png DarwinsNightmare41.png DarwinsNightmare42.png DarwinsNightmare43.png DarwinsNightmare44.png DarwinsNightmare45.png DarwinsNightmare46.png DarwinsNightmare47.png Transcript ''For a full transcript of "Darwin's Nightmare'''", click ''here. Trivia Quotes Video Category:Episodes Category:Earthworm Jim cartoon Category:Episodes where Peter doesn't transform